


The End of the Line

by distresseddeernoises



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Character Analysis, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distresseddeernoises/pseuds/distresseddeernoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character analysis of Bucky Barnes throughout his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> For my creative writing course this semester, I had to write a set form poem about a topic of my choice: here's mine! A sestina about the life of James Buchanan Barnes. Be easy with me, I don't generally write poetry, and wouldn't have shared it if it wasn't a requirement. Based in its entirety in MCU with some creative artistic choices? idk

Your name is James Buchanan Barnes;  
In your childhood, you played soldier,  
acting out your father’s memories  
of a not so distant war.  
Of all those you claim to protect,  
the most important: a boy named Steve.

Every fight is started by Steve,  
but your name is James ‘Bucky’ Barnes,  
and he’s the one you’ve promised to protect.  
A draw of a number makes you a soldier,  
for across the ocean brews a war  
and all you have is those childhood memories.

Pain has long faded your happy memories.  
You can barely remember the boy named Steve  
and you never knew what you were playing; war.  
“32557038;” James Buchanan Barnes.  
until you are saved by the perfect soldier,  
and it’s your turn to be protected.

You fall grasping for the man you protected  
and the ice takes away every last one of your memories.  
They want to turn you into their soldier.  
You can’t remember, who is Steve?  
Who is James Buchanan Barnes?  
You’ve even forgotten the war.

They tell you the world is at war.  
They tell you your actions protect.  
There is no James Barnes.  
Each wipe of ice clears your memories.  
They call him the mark, not Steve;  
You are the Winter Soldier.

You are not the Winter Soldier,  
you’re a man haunted by war.  
That’s what he says, the man named Steve.  
The man who took you under his protection.  
He haunts your thoughts and memories.  
He says your name is Bucky Barnes.

You are James Buchanan Barnes; the Winter Soldier,  
and you are haunted by your memories of war  
but one thing always remains: protect Steve.


End file.
